


Fair Enough

by triste



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we’re done drinking, let’s find something else to steal. Make sure it’s ridiculously expensive. It’ll piss France off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Enough

Title: Fair Enough  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Pairing: Hong Kong/England  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

France and America were pestering England. Hong Kong watched from afar, only half listening as China held a somewhat one-sided discussion about his new Hello Kitty collection. All the nations were attending a party thrown by France in order to strengthen relations. That was the official reason. The unofficial reason was that gathering every nation in one convenient place made it that much easier for France to hit on them.

England was his current target. America was also with him. Apparently he and France were holding some sort of contest as to who could annoy England most. Judging by the way England’s hands were clenched tightly on the tabletop he was dangerously close to upending it. France and America seemed to notice. The two of them retreated, whispering furtively among themselves and casting the occasional sneaky glance at England over their shoulders as they went.

That was when Hong Kong decided to make his appearance, politely excusing himself to China before making his way over to England. Hong Kong could hear him muttering something unflattering about idiots and perverts. He allowed England another minute or so to continue cursing before clearing his throat for attention.

“Behold,” he said solemnly, holding up a paper fan. “A useful tool for pest control. Dispatch your annoyances with one clean hit. All this could be yours for just five pounds sterling.”

England frowned, irritable. “It’s a folded up menu. Nobody would pay for something like that.”

Hong Kong changed tactics, smoothing out the paper and skilfully transforming it into a crane. “Three pounds?”

“I’m not going to buy it!” England closed his eyes briefly, massaging his temples. “I should have stayed at home. Instead I’m stuck with all these fools under one roof.” Then he glared over at America and France. “They’re plotting something. I can feel it.”

He grabbed Hong Kong by the wrist and led him out of the dining hall. Hong Kong allowed himself to be dragged along as England searched for a suitable hiding place, only stopping when he reached the third floor and settled on a small, unused room.

Unsurprisingly, it was dark inside. England tried the light switch but nothing happened. Drawing back the curtains to let the moonlight sweep inside helped. Satisfied, at least for the moment, England sat down on the edge of the bed in the corner. Dust flew up around him, making him cough.

“What a miserable evening. Last time I visited France I got rat-arsed drunk. Come to think of it, why am I not drunk now?” He grimaced. “Oh, bollocks. I forgot to swipe some alcohol before we left.”

As if on cue, Hong Kong produced a bottle of wine from under his jacket. England smiled his approval.

“Good lad. I commend you on your foresight.”

Hong Kong held the bottle out of reach when England moved to take it. “As with all exchanges, proper compensation must be offered. Please make sure to keep that in mind.”

“It’s not even yours to sell!” But England was quick to admit defeat. “Fine, I’ll pay you back later. Let me have a drink first.”

Hong Kong handed the wine over. “I didn’t bring any glasses with me,” he said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll manage.” England opened up the bottle and drank deeply from it, sighing contentedly afterwards. “France may be an insufferable twat, but you can always count on him to have good booze. Here, have some.”

Hong Kong did. England had been right. It was good wine. “There’s not enough to get drunk on,” he noted.

“Of course there is,” England said confidently. “You just have to think positively about these things.”

Getting alcohol into his system had certainly cheered him up. Then again, it didn’t take much of it to get him tipsy. Had he chosen to keep the whole bottle to himself, he probably would have ended up taking all his clothes off and running around naked for France’s enjoyment. Putting England’s honour above his own personal gain by sharing half the bottle and therefore preventing him from getting that much more inebriated was a noble sacrifice, but one Hong Kong was willing to make.

Besides, it really was good wine. It would have been a shame not to drink any of it.

Hong Kong passed the bottle back to England, amused when he brought out his handkerchief and daintily wiped the neck before taking another swig. His cheeks were already flushed, Hong Kong saw. On top of that, he was grinning broadly.

England tended to start off as a cheerful drunk. Angry was his second stage, with morose being the third. There wasn’t enough alcohol for him to go through all three moods, though. Hopefully he would stick to being in a good mood.

England beckoned Hong Kong closer. “It feels like we’re doing something naughty, doesn’t it?” he said, voice hushed.

“That’s because we’re sneaking around and being antisocial,” Hong Kong replied, matter of fact.

England’s eyes lit up. “When we’re done drinking, let’s find something else to steal. Make sure it’s ridiculously expensive. It’ll piss France off.”

“And make you happy?” Hong Kong asked.

England slapped him on the back. “That’s my boy. I knew you were my favourite for a reason.”

Ah, Hong Kong thought. England was rapidly approaching the ‘I love you, you’re my best friend’ phase. After that, the ‘I hate you, you’re a bastard’ phase would usually follow, which would then lead to ‘none of my colonies want to stay with me anymore, that’s why fairies are my only companions’. As long as he stayed affectionate, everything would be fine.

He was definitely being affectionate now, leaning against Hong Kong and stroking his right thigh absently as he continued to drink.

“Don’t be greedy,” Hong Kong chided. “Let me have some.”

England blinked. Then he smirked. He chose not to give the wine to Hong Kong by conventional means, but rather, to give it him via a kiss. It was messy and unexpected, leaving Hong Kong startled and England laughing.

“You should see your face!” he said, gasping for breath, but then his mirth disappeared altogether when he spotted the way his white collar was beginning to turn red from where the wine had spilled. “Bugger. That’s going to leave a nasty stain.” He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and then licked it. “Oh well. No point wasting good booze.” He undid the top button of his shirt, pointing out the path the wine had trickled down his neck to Hong Kong. “Come on, help me out.”

Hong Kong hesitated, but England was insistent. He tilted his head back, baring his throat. Hong Kong flicked his tongue out, tasted sweet wine and warm skin. England sighed softly, so he did it again until England’s neck was clean.

“I mentioned something earlier,” England reminded him, “about repaying you. I think it’s about time I settled my debts.” The bottle was set down on the bedside table, forgotten, as England’s hands found their way to Hong Kong’s jacket. “I always did prefer you in formal wear. Let me get a better look.”

Hong Kong wondered if he ought to stop England. He didn’t seem that drunk, just buzzed. He also seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he set about removing Hong Kong’s tie and shirt once he’d gotten his jacket off. His fingers were perfectly steady as they worked.

“Hmm. That’s more like it.”

Hong Kong attempted a warning. “Someone might come searching for us.”

“Don’t be daft. Just lie back and think of me.” England seemed to find this hilarious, because it took him the next few minutes to cease snickering and get himself under control long enough to unbuckle Hong Kong’s belt.

More or less appeased (but still slightly guilty), Hong Kong allowed England to rid him of his trousers and underwear. England’s lips twitched in anticipation, his expression one of hunger. It sent a thrill of excitement running through Hong Kong’s veins, made him shiver.

England settled himself between Hong Kong’s thighs, getting comfortable before curling his fingers around the base of Hong Kong’s cock. He took the rest of it into his mouth, sliding down until his lips met his fist. Hong Kong gasped, England’s no nonsense approach catching him off guard and leaving him reeling.

Determined to get straight down to business, England hollowed his cheeks and sucked, the pressure of his lips and tongue making Hong Kong moan. He wasn’t going to last long at all, at this rate.

He threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of England’s head, not to push him down but to pull him up. England went reluctantly, releasing his hand and licking a leisurely wet stripe along the underside of Hong Kong’s hard-on.

Clearly annoyed, he said, “What is it?”

“You shared the wine with me, right?” Hong Kong said. “We should go fifty-fifty on this too.”

Understanding dawned on England’s face, and he smiled. “Fair enough.”

Hong Kong helped him out of his clothes, both of them equally naked at last as they set about finding a suitable position. Lying on his side, England’s erection staring him in the face, Hong Kong blew gently on it, watched it twitch in response.

Unlike him, England was in no mood to tease, as evinced when he took Hong Kong immediately back into his mouth. Hong Kong retaliated by mimicking what England was doing.

It was a race as to who could push the other over the edge fastest. England was in the lead thanks to his head start, but Hong Kong wasn’t far behind. He could hear England’s muffled moans and whimpers, could feel the vibrations of them around his cock.

He was getting closer. The pressure in his balls was building, pushing him closer toward orgasm. It was no surprise when he came first, but it didn’t take that much longer for England to follow. It also didn’t take long for England to doze off afterwards.

It was a good thing England was relatively light, Hong Kong thought as he arranged him so he was lying at the head of the bed instead of where he’d been before at the bottom, shaking off the dusty sheets and covering them both.

He decided to give England a while before waking him up again, but his plans were ruined not quarter of an hour later when the door was suddenly flung open and America and France stumbled inside.

“We finally found you,” America sang, quite obviously drunk, or at least well on the way to getting there. “We’ve been looking everywhere!”

France appeared slightly more sober as he pointed a finger at Hong Kong in shock, his expression devastated. “How dare you get to England before we could!” he cried. “You’ve completely ruined our plan. We were going to get him smashed and dress him up!”

It was then that Hong Kong noticed the nurse’s uniform France was carrying and the cheerleader outfit America had hold of. “Oh,” he said, not feeling very sorry at all.

America looked confused. “Does this mean the threesome is off?”

No one answered him.

“You’re a fiend!” France wailed at Hong Kong. “A monster! A demon! A dark horse! Whoever would have guessed you were such a predator? You certainly fooled me!”

He continued to babble on about the unfairness of life, the universe and everything while America cracked dirty jokes and England slumbered on, blissfully oblivious.

Hong Kong envied him. If only he could escape the outside world so easily.

 

End.


End file.
